Detention - An APH x Soul Eater SteinRussia Lemon
by Pineapple Circus
Summary: Dr. Stein sends Ivan to detention and things happen. (Best summary ever, yay.) Rated M for MasochisticUke!Ivan, Smutty McSmut-Smut, and dissections.


**Hellooo lovely people. v u v**

**Yeah, I had to write this thing. Dunno why.**

**In case you didn't read the summary, which I know some of you don't... _*narrows eyes loudly*_**

**This story involves Dr. Stein x Uke!Student!Russia. I own neither, obviously.  
**

**It also involves dissections, so... What else would you expect from Stein? Nothing too seriously serious though. ^ - ^**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

_Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick._

So boring. Really, Ivan had come to this school to learn how to be a weapon, not to sit listening to endless, pointless rambles.

"So you see," the professor went on, scratching down notes on the blackboard, "It is very highly possible that in such a situation…"

Admittedly, the Russian wasn't paying much attention. Would there be a test on this? In the back of his mind, he hoped there wouldn't. He was completely lost, not getting any of this.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick._

Ivan muffled a groan. Geez. How boring could this get? Apparently his groan wasn't quite as muffled as he had hoped, however, because the professor turned on heel suddenly.

"Mr. Braginskiy," he said, the light glinting off his glasses in an eerily intimidating manner, "If what I'm saying disinterests you so, you may go have a chat with the headmaster instead, yes?"

This caused a few quiet giggles from some classmates, and Ivan hurriedly shook his head. Being in Dr. Stein's class wasn't the most amusing thing in the world, but he much preferred it to talking to Death. He had already got sent to talk to him twice, and he hadn't been in school three weeks yet.

"Good." Stein cracked a small, almost fake smile and cranked the bolt protruding from his skull. "Now if there are no more interruptions…" He then proceeded to turn back around and continue scratching on the board.

This lasted for about five minutes. By that point, Ivan had lost interest again, and then began searching for alternate sources of entertainment. He disinterestedly doodled some small sunflowers on his paper in idle thought. Once that too got boring, he proceeded to move on to even greater things.

Tearing off a few tiny pieces of paper, he proceeded to ball them up and toss them at people, pretending to still be doodling if they noticed him. However, as Ivan wasn't the stealthiest person in the world, this quickly went downhill.

"Dr. Stein!" screeched a girl, "Ivan Braginskiy is throwing things at me!"

_Suka._ Ivan thought, but didn't say so.

The professor sighed, irritated, turning around again. "Ivan, I've had it up to here with your shenanigans. I'll see you in detention."

Ivan rolled his eyes. "Da."

Great. Just wonderful. Detention. What would Irunya think? He was visiting with her and Natalya that evening. She'd probably lecture him. Not that Ivan's sister's lectures were ever very harsh, but he still disliked receiving them.

* * *

At the appointed time, Ivan reported to detention as he was told. He didn't like it much, but what could he do? He angrily slammed his things down and slid into a seat in the back of the room, crossing his arms and looking down at his chest. Other than Stein, he was the only person in the room.

Stein watched this quietly. "Do you know why you are here, Ivan?"

Ivan didn't answer. Instead, he stubbornly continued to stare downwards.

The professor waited patiently for an answer. Not getting one, he answered on his own. "You are here," he said, walking over to Ivan's seat and looking down at him. The light glinted off his glasses again. "Because you have trouble controlling yourself."

Ivan looked up at the professor out of large amethyst orbs, who, pacing, went on, "You are studying to become a weapon, yes?" He inquired.

"Da," was the reply.

"If you are to become a weapon," Stein said, "You must learn to control yourself. Is that clear?"

Ivan sighed. "Da."

Stein stopped pacing then, leaning down and tilting Ivan's chin up to inspect his face properly. "You are an interesting and potentially quite powerful individual, Ivan." He said after a moment. "Not only is it my job, but it is in my personal interest to help you learn to become powerful. Quite a special case indeed…"

Ivan blinked. Powerful? He smiled rather childishly. "I like power!" He commented gleefully.

This caused a small chuckle from Stein. "Don't we all. Hrm…" After a couple of what were probably uncomfortable minutes for Ivan, he released the Russian's chin and cracked his knuckles. "Ivan, if you don't mind, I would like to perform a small experiment."

This, as would be expected, was a little confusing and somewhat worrying. It was no small secret that Dr. Stein had somewhat of a dark side, and could sometimes get a little… Strange in his experiments. Ivan looked at him. "What kind of experiment?"

Without showing the slightest sign of any emotion or indication of a joke, the professor commanded, "Remove your shirt please, and go over to my desk."

The Russian quirked an eyebrow. Remove his shirt…? That was indeed a rather strange request, but who was he to question the teacher? He had already gotten in enough trouble lately, and thus, he obeyed, crossing the room to stand in front of the larger desk and shivering slightly as the cold air caressed the bare skin of his muscled torso. Ivan again crossed his arms over his chest.

Stein followed him over to the desk. "Relax, Ivan." He said. "I'm not going to hurt you… very much."

This was not very comforting, and Ivan frowned a bit as he uncrossed his arms.

Leaning down, Stein made a few lines in marker across Ivan's chest. "You have such fine skin." He commented with a small smirk as he stroked the other male's chest and looked up at the mildly scared Ivan.

"Er… Spasi—Thank you?"

Stein made a quiet humming noise as he fumbled around in his pockets, eventually drawing out a needle and scalpel. Ivan stared at them, wide-eyed.

"Nyet, nyet…" he murmured, shrinking back.

Stein blinked. "Don't worry. It's sterile." He stated as he leaned forward and positioned the scalpel, as if that should be Ivan's main concern.

Ivan squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, figuring that if he wasn't getting out of this he may as well face it with some dignity.

As Stein injected the needle, the first thing Ivan felt was a feeling of relaxation, then numbness. It was like he didn't even care what was about to go on; like being high almost. Thus, he didn't react much when the first incision was made.

However, he happened to look down during the second incision, and the sight of blood and sharp metal against his skin made the feeling of relaxation quickly melt away. "Dr. Stein, what are-!" He squeaked, feeling rather lightheaded, panicky, and somewhat nauseous.

"Shhh. You're not in any pain, calm down. I'm just going to look at a few things here…"

After poking around for a few minutes, and just as Ivan thought he was going to pass out, Stein seemed satisfied and began to stitch Ivan back up. Once that was done, a feeling of relief washed over the poor Russian.

"There. All finished." Stein said with a small smile, withdrawing. "Thank you for being cooperative, Mr. Braginskiy, I appreciate this great opportunity."

"Da… No problem…" Ivan murmured, frowning slightly as he looked down at his new stitches. He felt marked, somewhat like a cow that's been branded.

Stein followed Ivan's gaze. "You know," he said, running his fingers over Ivan's stitches. "I believe the stitches suit you. They're not that bad."

By this point, the numbness had worn off, and Stein's touch caused a small twinge of pain where Ivan's skin was still sore. Strangely, it felt rather nice, and Ivan shivered a little. "Thank you." He said as he tried to smile.

"Hrm…" Stein hummed, suddenly looking up, the light glinting off his glasses. "Ivan, normally I wouldn't try this with any students of mine, but you really are such a fine specimen… I think I'd like to try another experiment…"

_Oh no. More stitches?_ "Da? I'm glad to help you in any way I can, Dr. Stein."

A satisfied hum came from the professor. "Good. Then you won't mind." Leaning forward, he invited himself into Ivan's mouth, pressing the Russian against the desk.

Ivan, who never in a million years thought that this was the kind of thing he'd be doing in detention, had no clue how to react. How _could_ he react? His professor was kissing him! This wasn't supposed to happen… It wasn't that Ivan didn't like this treatment—admittedly being a bit of a masochist, the pain when Stein brushed his stitches had been slightly arousing-he was just in a state of shock.

When Ivan didn't kiss back, Stein pulled away and looked to the side. "…Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Braginskiy. I apologize, the experiment was necessa-" He was cut off as Ivan's arms encircled his neck and their lips met again, and soon the kiss became heated.

Ivan's fingers traveled upwards to entangle themselves in Stein's grayish locks, wandering aimlessly. They discovered the bolt, and, curious, Ivan gave it a small twist just to see how the other male would react.

The reaction, as Ivan had guessed, was golden. The professor's eyes snapped open, and pulling fractions of an inch out of the kiss, he smirked and said in a lower tone than before, "So… That's it, hm?"

His lips crashed into Ivan's once more, and he began grinding into him lightly. This caused a small moan into the kiss from Ivan, who was still being pressed against the desk.

Ivan was still worried though, and attempted to voice his worries. "U-Uhm… Dr. Stein, what will…"

"Don't worry about it, Ivan." Stein murmured against the other male's lips. "As long as this incident remains confidential there is nothing to fear… Now…" He began to undo his student's trousers and rub through the material of his boxers. "Part of the experiment." Stein muttered, glancing up at Ivan. "I'm going to measure how much time it takes for you to ejaculate."

"D-Da, er, okay." Ivan's face was beginning to heat up, and he bit his lip, gently pushing his hips forward.

After more rubbing, Stein pulled down the boxers, removing the annoying fabric that had been hindering him. Ivan, who was already growing hard, trembled, partially from the cold, and partially from nervousness.

Stein's eyes met Ivan's. "Why so shy?" He inquired with a small smirk, tilting the other male's chin up slightly, kissing Ivan briefly before reaching down and gripping his hardened member. "This is for science, after all… Mm, such a fine specimen…" He chuckled, pumping the member. Meanwhile, Stein's free hand went up to gently stroke Ivan's stitches.

"I, aahhh…!" Ivan squirmed, his breath hitching. His erect cock was quite enjoying the attention. A fresh new wave of dull pain shot through him as his stitches were stroked. The Russian was ashamed, but everything just felt so good that his shame was forgotten. This went on for a little while. Stein looked up. "Are you feeling anything yet?"

Ivan, scarlet-faced, blinked back tears that were forming and looked down. "Sh-Should I feel someth-? Ah-! D-Da, I feel something…!"

"Shouldn't be long…" Stein murmured, withdrawing his hand from Ivan's chest and fishing a container out of his pocket and holding it at the ready before continuing to pump his member.

"Ah! Aahhh! S-Stein-!" Ivan managed to squeak out. Then, it happened: the sweet release. And Stein was ready. It was quick, it was clean. Once it was over, Stein stood up and wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Braginskiy." He said, smiling a little as he pushed up his glasses, on which the light glinted off. He set the container of white substance down on his desk and screwed the lid on as he lit a fresh cigarette.

Ivan, panting, smiled a rather shaky smile as he pushed himself off the desk and gathered his clothing, which he put on as best he could. It ended up being a little sloppy, but at this point he didn't care.

"Might I say," Stein went on, "That the experiment was an enormous success. Thank you for your time." He went to go stand by the door and glanced up at the wall clock. "Ah. It seems our time together has come to an end. You are free to go."

Ivan nodded, smiling widely as he gathered his things and headed for the door. On his way out, he got a small shock when his behind was suddenly smacked. He squeaked, whirling around to see Stein. The professor had a strange expression that Ivan had never seen him wear before.

"Have a nice remainder of your day, Ivan. Perhaps I'll have to give you detention more often, hm?"


End file.
